<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>black honey by babysolie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215380">black honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysolie/pseuds/babysolie'>babysolie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dom Kim Mingyu, M/M, Oneshot, Voyeurism, clothed orgasm, commission, face fucking, i should prolly tag voyuerism, i spelled it wrong fml, idolverse, oh btw there is alot of mingyu jerking off, porn with somewhat of a plot?, seokgyu, sub lee seokmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysolie/pseuds/babysolie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i'll do what i want, do what i please, do it again 'till i got what i need. </p><p>or: mingyu's tired of the bullshit. seokmin needs to use his mouth for something better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu &amp; Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>black honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smin_ki0/gifts">smin_ki0</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re going to strain your leg if you move like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how it all begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, really, it’s one thing after the other for Mingyu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be completely honest, as it stood, his condition was not in the best shape. His throat hurt from practically yelling the same line over and over again in the studio, the muscle in his calves burning— </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to lie down. He never complained despite it, but Seokmin’s voice was so prominent in his ears that it was starting to make his head hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you even listening to me? Mingyu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously—</span>
  </em>
  <span> we can’t afford to have another person injured, it’s bad enough that Hansol threw his knee out,” Seokmin continued, arms crossed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst part of it all was how </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seokmin still sounded, albeit his words— truly a nice guy at the end of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always the sunshine, but today… each and every single one of Seokmin’s words struck his brain like lightning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What’s worse was that Seokmin wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>— Mingyu wasn’t hitting the moves right, twisting and turning his body in concerning ways. Soonyoung and Minghao had also had this talk with him, but with glances and glares instead of words. It was frustrating, ultimately, and he’d rather bite the skin off the tip of his tongue than admit that he’s wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He supposed it came with </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> having many off days usually.. Usually always on beat, always there, always ready to go the next mile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s why it was so concerning, he thought, trying to be kind, but Seokmin’s voice broke through once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mingyu</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mingyu snapped back, voice a little lower than he would like, towel dabbing at his sweaty skin as they walked together. He opted to ignore the way Seokmin scoffed, huffed, and then tried to laugh it off. “You’ve made your point pretty clear, y’know…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Seokmin made sure to have the last word, giving him a solid glance— Seokmin had no reason to apologize, why would he look apologetic? And they split off from the hallway. “Don’t do it again tomorrow!” he called after towards Mingyu before turning again, catching up with Soonyoung and the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It simmered in Mingyu’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isn’t he doing enough? Isn’t trying his best enough? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>singled out? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s only trying to help</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the voice of reason chimed in, but his exhaustion didn’t entertain it very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, maybe— no, of course he is, but it’s fucking </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>irritating</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A larger part of Mingyu felt bad, but again, he didn’t entertain it much. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his brain swimming in things to hyperfixate on and pick at until it’s in flames, making him wish he never thought of it in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s sensitive in this way, when there’s tension, only making that tense feeling grow more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>compact</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed air, he needed a break— he needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all it takes is a couple steps into the bathroom, locking himself in, giving himself time to cool off. Right. The little things </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>matter, don’t they? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dabbed away the sweat on tan skin, ignoring the throbbing in the leg that Seokmin was warning him of. Not a strain, not yet, but definitely the start of one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he moved his hands to rub his eyes, looking down at the marble of the bathroom sink, tracing the design of his marble counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to calm down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a much better solution to this than letting it simmer in his tired head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> better solution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s hard to feign his groan when he really took the time to think about it, his hands on Seokmin’s plush thighs, pushing them back against the other’s chest. The way tan skin would compliment one another, both so beautifully sunkissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A strain? I’ll show you a strain</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mingyu can see himself saying, even if it might be corny, pushing his cock inside of the other— so eager and open, pleading for the solution, to relieve the tension that's been built. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu’s hand was already down his pants before he could really trace back, before he could feel guilty for thinking so lewdly of the other. He moved away from the sink, pressing his back against the bathroom door, head knocking back softly as he bit back a noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was going home anyways, they’d leave Mingyu to his own devices. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand worked his cock out of his boxers, warm and heavy in his hands, hard from the visage in his head of Seokmin pushed into clean sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That falsetto of his could be put to good use, maybe… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu had to hold back the groan as he stroked up to the tip, eyes lidding, a gasp of air leaving in the place of a solid noise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was all he could think, head clouded with the things he wished he could be doing instead of jerking off in his company’s bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things like making Seokmin cry out in pleasure. Things like making Seokmin sob a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry, sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ to account for his petulance. Things like making the other submit so easy for him, pretty and pliant, with dark marks to compliment that beautiful skin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips, his body completely exposed… craning into </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bouncing</span>
  </em>
  <span> with every thrust— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu couldn’t help the quiet, guttural moan that left as he gripped his own cock a little tighter, fucking too fast into his hand despite it. His imagination went deeper, further— more scenarios where he could get that relief he begged for…. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One with Seokmin on his knees, Mingyu’s hand in his hair, fucking right into his mouth without too much mercy. The vibrations of his moans against the underside of his cock, Seokmin left to drool and gag and stare at him with teary eyes for as long as he could keep them open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost too dirty, Mingyu’s rational brain thought, but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot enough to have Mingyu gasping into the hand that he clutched his own mouth with, thicker thighs shaking, clenching as he came right into his own hand. His gut tightened, pumping slowly to milk the rest of it, biting back the whimpers that wanted to leave so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clarity that followed after had his skin prickle with heat, the familiar kind that curled in his gut. Embarrassment, essentially, which couldn’t be helped… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, Seokmin was.. Seokmin— one of his teammates, one of his best friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe there was some post-nut guilt left behind as well, but he simply tucked himself back in, making sure to scrub his hands before he pulled himself together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look suspicious, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mentally scolded himself, leaving the bathroom and venturing back out into the company’s hallways. No one was left behind, of course, which made his shoulders drop in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to sleep…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting home, he made sure to throw some excuse about getting sidetracked with his belongings in the practice room Jihoon’s way when he was given a suspicious glance, leaving and opting to stalk down the hallway instead. By now, there was a towel around his neck, hair a messy, wet black mop on his head. He had a tooth brush stuck in his mouth, ready to spit it out in the kitchen sink, planning on eating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t. Instead, he stopped just short of Seokmin’s room. What’s more is that he leaned in just a bit to listen in, even when he probably shouldn't have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what a pleasant surprise it turned out to be, considering the fact that a pretty little moan left an even prettier mouth, Mingyu’s gut tightening at the thought that his timing was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>perfect. He couldn’t help the way he pressed in further, trying to make less noise due to the fear of anyone else catching him </span>
  <em>
    <span>spying</span>
  </em>
  <span> like some weirdo… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Seokmin called, so… so softly, and Mingyu wished so badly he could see, having to picture it in his mind inside. He could see Seokmin, so pretty and hiked up against all of his pillows, a sheet under his fingers, cock in his other hand. Stroking it, thinking of dirty thoughts that would be… seemingly unusual for the other male, whimpering and eliciting those cute, soft moans… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mingyu couldn’t help but get hard again, his growing erection pressing right against his pajama pants now, such a painfully obvious tent trapped there-- he just prayed that for once, everyone would stay in their rooms, would be sleeping instead of being the ones to potentially catch him in the act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved a free hand down to palm himself, teeth gritting and gnawing on the toothbrush in his mouth to keep from being noisy. Luckily enough, he was good at that, trying to focus on the sounds coming from Seokmin instead. The whimpers and whines were muffled, but god, they felt like punches right to Mingyu’s stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu shoved a hand down his pants and slipped into his boxers, wrapping a hand around his cock, pumping it fast enough for the efficiency-- he couldn’t stand out here and take it easy, not when he’s vulnerable and jerking off in the most voyeuristic way imaginable to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seokmin</span>
  </em>
  <span> jerking off in the sanctity of his own room. He only bit down on the toothbrush harder, exhaling through his nose to keep from eliciting a gasp or any sharp breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Seokmin hissed, Mingyu mentally doing the same as he could feel his cock throb expectantly-- he was close already… God, if only Seokmin knew the things he made Mingyu feel. If only Seokmin knew how easily he got Mingyu riled up, emotionally and sexually-- and maybe that’s the root of his problems and the reason why his imagination is so aggressively guided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he’s pent up. He’s pent up, and all he can think about is how badly he wants to rail Seokmin to relieve his tension. How badly he wants to ruin their sunshine, make him nothing more than a heap of whines and pleas-- his voice was so perfectly made to provide Mingyu with such sounds. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>craved it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it settled in his mind as he stroked his cock to the pants and whimpers tossed his way, deciding in that moment that he didn’t want to cum until Seokmin did, even if he was pressed for time. He could hear it, the way Seokmin was struggling to keep his noises hushed, the way his stroking got faster-- the hand slapping against his poor skin, the creaking of his bed when he squirmed from how </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cum, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mingyu thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>say it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he’s left with a choked noise, and Mingyu is (pleasantly) surprised when he cums just so (possibly) in sync with Seokmin, right into his hand yet again, turning to rest against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Seokmin was doing the same, Mingyu could assume. The pants were soft, followed by a softer curse to match. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all Mingyu really needed to know, pulling away, jogging to the kitchen when he was far enough away. He made haste to wash his hands, sighing softly once they were clean again, adjusting his pants so it wouldn’t look as obvious as his brain led him to believe it would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost as if he were scared of one of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>smelling </span>
  </em>
  <span>the slight shame and intense hormones-- they’ve been around each other long enough to the point that it wouldn’t surprise him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his sleeves rolled up, he cooked a simple bowl of ramen with a packet of the one minute ready rice to match, deciding that would be enough for him to gulp down and sleep on. In the deeper parts of his mind that were less concerned with eating, all he thought was that he couldn’t hold out much longer. Before too long, he was going to have to either fess up to what he’s done-- how he feels, or he’s going to have to make a move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At worst, he can see himself doing both, and he prays that tomorrow Seokmin doesn’t spare him a second glance during practice-- though, his gut and hormones would </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely </span>
  </em>
  <span>disagree, almost begging for that attention so Mingyu and justify his revenge porn jerk off fodder that he’s made in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his dinner cooked, ate, and his dishes put up, he decided it best to sleep on his inner shame and desperation. After all, he was only a man-- a relatively young one at that, and he’s lived with twelve other men for years. Could he be blamed? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or, well, he hoped it came off that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning came almost too quickly. Mingyu’s dark locks were tousled upwards, shuffling about the room looking for comfortable clothes to dance in. He filled up a water bottle, drank one of Jihoon’s fancy probiotic yogurts, and left in the company van with the rest of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope we get to practice new steps, I think I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond </span>
  </em>
  <span>muscle memory at this point,” Seungcheol huffed out, bouncing one of his knees as he met eyes with Mingyu. The small talk was something to take his mind off of last night at least. It was hard to not think about it, considering Seokmin was in the seat behind him, laughing aloud at some dumb expression that Seungkwan made as he told some obscure and ridiculous story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That voice of his, laughing now but moaning so pretty last night, muffled and pressed right into his own pillow… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, earth to Mingyu?” Seungcheol pulled him back, gummy smile on his features as he laughed at Mingyu’s surprised expression, blinking as he then sighed. He settled back into the seat, hands resting in his lap. At least he wasn’t hard at the thought-- at least he had that under control at the very least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would much rather be in the studio,” was all Mingyu said, shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he stuck to it, he thought, considering the fact that Soonyoung was absolutely relentless when it came to practice. Him and Chan both, it seemed, monitoring them with sharp eyes as they broke off into a formation of five. Mingyu was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>lucky to be a part of said formation, and the burn in his leg was back all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go again,” Seokmin commented after they broke off to get a drink and breathe. Mingyu hesitated before he put the water to his lips. “You’re not good at hiding it. I can see the faces you make. You should </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu took a drink anyhow, eyes rolling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m just </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help you,” Seokmin pressed on, his own eyebrows furrowing as he met with Mingyu’s irritated gaze-- holding his stare. “You don’t get to be irritated, not when the comeback is at stake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>aware</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m the one experiencing it, so don’t even try to make me out to be selfish,” Mingyu snapped back, voice laced with that pent up frustration he </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt. It wasn’t genuine animosity, but it wasn’t necessarily him being gracious towards Seokmin either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said that, don’t put words in my mouth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu was about to speak, but the music was playing again, which was a cue to get back into formation. He scoffed, sitting his water bottle down and going right back to square one. The tension remained in his body, and it wasn’t necessarily anything that helped the aches in his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was over faster than he expected though, and he was thankful that he could go home and rest sooner rather than later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mingyu,” Soonyoung called out, however, and Mingyu was jogging right back over to him without thinking about what would be said next. “I can’t tell you what to do, but it would be nice if you focused a little more on that part. You seemed really tense and sloppy…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung said it carefully, not wanting to hurt Mingyu’s feelings, and he didn’t-- not necessarily. Mingyu figured there would be consequences to his emotions controlling him, and he simply nodded, staying behind while everyone else filed out. Everyone except the person Mingyu wanted to leave the most. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seokmin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your problem?” Seokmin asked without a skipping a beat the moment the practice room door had clicked shut, and he didn’t project it due to fear that someone might linger around the door-- the last thing Seokmin assumed they needed was Seungcheol getting involved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have one,” Mingyu managed to get out, his throat a little sore, putting the towel he brought around his neck to catch the sweat dripping from dark locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie,” Seokmin snapped, eyebrows furrowing in-- his nose seemed pointier than usual, Mingyu noted, filing that away in the observant part of his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu had to scoff, stepping closer to the other, pushing himself right into Seokmin’s space. His expression was tired-- fed up, if he could be more honest, just wanting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>release</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now was the perfect time. They were alone, the room was relatively soundproof-- spacious, and Seokmin could see himself through all of these mirrors while Mingyu-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fantasy was enough to make him lean in, words like ice as he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to know my problem? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re my problem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin shuddered, his chest aching, wondering if that was the hard truth-- Mingyu was never this serious, never this outwardly aggressive. A part of him, however, had a feeling that this had more to do with other frustrations and Seokmin wasn’t necessarily being the ailment he needed. Not recently, anyhow… </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You have such a nice voice, really, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mingyu punched out a groan to make it a little more theatrical-- give Seokmin that pressure that he’s felt for days, hands moving to hold onto Seokmin’s hips. His thumb flicked the other’s shirt up just a little, digging a dull nail into a barely jutted hipbone. “Do you ever shut up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin could feel where this was going, trying to alleviate his own tension, shoulders dropping as he gave Mingyu less of a burdened gaze. “It’s not my problem if you can’t handle some nagging,” he immediately replied, unable to help himself from giving up the last word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu almost let a growl of some sorts leave, not holding back as he leaned in and pressed a more-than-chaste kiss to the other’s lips, pleasantly surprised at how easy Seokmin sunk into it-- as if he were expecting it, and considering the circumstance, he should’ve been. He pulled back, giving Seokmin a darker gaze now that he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>had a taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I’ll have to shut you up myself,” Mingyu said, voice low and firm-- a little hushed, like he wanted it to be a secret between them. “Since you absolutely cannot find it in you to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was what really hit Seokmin right in the gut, the fact that Mingyu wanted him to be good-- there was something about the idea of being docile for Mingyu that made his stomach feel like it was twisting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly are you gonna do? Your leg is strained,” Seokmin bit back despite himself, pushing Mingyu on purpose now. “All bark and no bite, yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was enough for Mingyu to grip his hips tighter, those little fangs of him showing as he sneered, Seokmin too focused on his mouth to really catch the pent-up aggression in Mingyu’s eyes-- the steam that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to let out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get on the floor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was comedic, almost, how easily Seokmin had sunk down onto the floor in front of Mingyu-- all that nagging and brattiness, and for what? For </span>
  <em>
    <span>this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>To see him sat so pretty, despite wearing clothes meant for practice and having a sweaty mop of brown hair on his head? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu only shared a gaze with him, lips pursed, his hand moving to cup the back of Seokmin’s head, gripping his hair and jerking him up only slightly so he was at the perfect angle. His eyes were glimmering like always, and Mingyu had that overwhelming urge to ruin him once again. He was so beautiful, especially like this, sat on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And funny enough, Mingyu was hard at the sight. He was already a half mast due to the argument, his body heating up— kind of forcing it out of him in a hormonal sense. He was so pent up, just about anything could rile him up, as sad as that sounded when he really thought about it. His free hand had tugged down his sweatpants, freeing his cock from his briefs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna use your mouth for somethin’ good. Gonna shut you up in the best way,” Mingyu’s voice nearly cooed, despite being set so low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin’s lips parted without being asked and it’s almost as if they could read each other’s glances, a satisfied sigh leaving as Mingyu gripped his own cock. He moved in, patting the head a couple times on a soft bottom lip. Seokmin’s tongue had snaked out in response for him to lie his cock on top of, and Mingyu had to snort, grip his hair tighter to hold him still, ignoring the hiss that ensued shortly after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’look like you’ve done this before,” he huffed, slowly sliding his cock in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seokmin’s mouth was so warm, so wet— saliva built up from their bickering, from the anticipation alone of having his mouth full of Mingyu’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin’s cheeks hollowed a little to make it a tighter fit, Mingyu groaning in response as he thrust it in slowly, dragging his cock right against the plush of Seokmin’s tongue. He rocked his hips slowly like that, stimulating just the tip— it was tedious, but it elicited a nice reaction from Mingyu, groaning at the feel of something that wasn’t his own hand for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna go harder now,” he hissed out, pulling back before thrusting right back in, grunting as Seokmin gagged slightly at the sudden fill— he adjusted, of course he did, breathing through his nose and opening up his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perks of face-fucking a main vocal, he supposed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu repeated the motion, holding onto Seokmin’s hair, shoving his cock a little deeper after a minute or so passed, infiltrating his throat. The choke and gag, the slight sob muffled and the rake of nails down his tan thighs was enough to make him pull back, a string of saliva between his cock and the other’s bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it so good,” Mingyu cooed, Seokmin taking the moment to breathe, panting. His eyes were glossy, throat already tingling with that familiar soreness. Looks like they’d both be resting for some time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu didn’t hesitate, slapping his cock right against the tongue that poked out for him again. He moved his shoe, pressing it against Seokmin’s bulge. It elicited a soft whine, and he only pressed further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use this to cum,” he commanded, looking down at him. He watched Seokmin shuffle up, resting right up against his shoe, begging to rock his hips against the surface. Mingyu could only chuckle soft, pressing his cock back in slowly, pushing it into Seokmin’s cheek. Seokmin’s gaze seemed confused as Mingyu rolled his hips, rubbing the head of his cock into the plush part of his cheek. “You can at least keep me warm while you rut against me like a bitch in heat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That answered that, Seokmin suckling on Mingyu’s cock where it rested. Mingyu’s hand moved, petting through dark locks, nails scratching softly around his ears as if he really were some </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seokmin whimpered against the other’s cock, grinding his hips down roughly into the shoe, his cock throbbing as he did. It was a pleasurable kind of pain, one that was tipping him over a little too easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His movements grew desperate, noises muffling against the other’s cock as it rested in his mouth, causing Mingyu to hiss and groan softly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mingyu cursed in a hushed voice, head tipping back, his gut only barely tight. It was hot, watching Seokmin grow so desperate— knowing that he wasn’t the only one who craved something like this, that he wasn’t the only one pent up. “So fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin’s noises only continued to press against Mingyu’s cock, mouth tightening around him as his movements grew selfish, grinding down hard and slow, the breaths coming out of his nose of the heavy sort. It was alluring to watch as Seokmin’s face contorted in pleasure, to watch as his thighs tensed and then trembled— alluring to watch him choke on Mingyu’s cock as the sob lodged in his throat had a hard time managing to get out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pulling back to breathe, Mingyu allowing it as he ran his fingers through Seokmin’s hair, head tilted as he smirked, canines on show. “Did it feel good?” he asked, foot retreating away, watching Seokmin shudder as the tears streamed from glossy eyes. Mingyu caught them with his thumb brushing them away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin nodded, clearing his throat, glossy eyes looking back up at the other. Mingyu could only grin, nodding back. “Good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he began with an exhale leaving. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My turn</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Was all he said before his hand slid right to the baby hairs on Seokmin’s neck, right towards the nape, gripping a hold of them. It made the other whine a little too easily, swollen lips falling back open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu was </span>
  <em>
    <span>merciless</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed his cock back in, thrusting at a medium tempo as he held Seokmin’s head still, groaning. He was already relatively close, all things considered, and he wanted to cum right down the other’s throat. He planned on it too, thrusting his cock down deeper as he held Seokmin at an angle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin was left to gag again, choke and rake nails down the other’s skin, gripping when he could get a nice hold. His eyes fluttered, letting himself be used. Mingyu’s cock pushed into his throat with every thrust, and Seokmin couldn’t help but tighten it around, making it a tighter fuck— more pleasurable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck— fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mingyu cursed, groaning as his thrusts grew messy, paced in a choppy manner, thighs tensing as he trembled, shoving his cock in as deep as he could before cumming. A twisted noise left him, eyebrows furrowed as his head tipped back, fingers twitchy as they held onto the other’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally. Sweet fucking release</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was all he could think, pulling back from the other’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Even better than getting to cum down Seokmin’s throat was watching him swallow it, pulling away and stuffing himself back in his pants as Seokmin calmed down. They both needed to breathe for a minute. Everything felt </span><em><span>hot </span></em><span>and </span><em><span>very</span></em> <em><span>sudden. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did well—..” Mingyu mumbled, not sure what to say. He offered a hand to the other, Seokmin taking it with a small snort as he pulled himself up. “Let’s go home before Cheol-hyung loses it—..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re worried about him?” Seokmin stated, voice already raspy, his fingers laced with Mingyu’s. He shifted— his underwear felt gross due to the cum that rested in them, huffing as he tried to adjust so it felt less slimy. “I can’t do studio work for the next week, imagine the kind of scolding </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>gonna get—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu rolled his eyes, huffing, but they both laughed and made their way for the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you suck dick like that, of course you’re going to strain your throat—” Mingyu mocked, fake scolding him with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s how it ended, with Mingyu feeling less pissed off and eased of his tension. No more nagging, no more problems, no more tunnel vision— just some.. mutual understanding, to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s all that was needed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THISSSS took me so long... also i havent uploaded jack shit in forever ?!,!:,??; i am so sorry. anyhow i hope this was enjoyable!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>